This Isn't a Normal Mystery
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Ooooh... The genre is Mystery- what a shock for Scooby Doo, huh? So... I'm going through a Scooby Doo thing. Shh. What happens when Mystery Inc is faced with a mystery that may result in a death of their friend? Will they be able to solve this before it's too late? Rated T because I just don't know.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I'm wandering away from Harry Potter stories for now.**_

_**Anyone will know I do not own ANY characters affiliated with Scooby-Doo.  
I just play with them.**_** ;D**

She pounded on the roof of the trunk, screaming. How a simple day could turn into this was beyond her.

She felt herself get jolted slightly and heard a muffled thud. Then another. A series of thuds, each one more muffled than the previous.

Silence rang in her ears a few moments later. She felt her breathing become faster, tears started forming.

"Help! Someone help me!" She screamed.

She heard nothing. Panic began to set in. The last thing she remembered, she was walking to her apartment from headquarters and someone grabbed her into a dark doorway.

She scolded herself. Fred had offered her a ride home, but she decline.

_"It's a beautiful night, Fred. Why would I waste such a nice night?" _

And now, here she was. Cramped into what felt like a small wooden trunk. She was curled on her side, no room to straighten her legs. Not that it would matter, she'd be dead soon anyway.

Unless someone came for her. Whoever had taken her, they had to have a plan of some sort. Perhaps a planto lure the rest of the gang. _Anything. _

Whoever it was had her blindfolded too quick for her to see them. They had taken her handbag, probably threw it out of the vehicle window somewhere. Burned it, maybe. Who knew.

Any dummy would know a woman kept all of her belongings in her handbag, and that's probably why they hadn't searched her.

That was why she kept her cell phone in her boot. The only problem was reaching it. She tried shifting to reach her boot. It was painful, but if she could just reach her boot...

She felt her hand close around the phone. She flipped it open, praying it had battery life. Fully charged, she sighed with relief.

Barely any service, but she knew the trackers Velma added to all of their phones would still work. She pressed the redial button, knowing Fred was her last call.

* * *

Fred cursed as he heard his cell phone ring downstairs. He had just turned on the shower. He grabbed a towel, running down the stairs. He grabbed his phone where he left it on the kitchen counter and saw the name DAPHNE blinking at him.

He flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"...elp... e..."

"Daph?"

"...apped..."

"Daph- I can't hear you, where are you?"

"...dark..."

"Daphne, where are you?" Fred asked, rushing back to his room. He was pulling a t-shirt over his head as he heard fizz take over the line.

Then a loud scream on the other end.

"Daphne! Answer me! Where are you?" Fred asked. "You keep cutting off- you need to answer me!"

The phone went dead, and he quickly dialed Shaggy's number.

"Get to headauqrters again, call Velma." Fred said as soon as the phone was picked up.

"Fred, what's like going on?" Shaggy asked.

"Just get there!" Fred said, hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, I'm wandering away from Harry Potter stories for now.**_

_**Anyone will know I do not own ANY characters affiliated with Scooby-Doo.  
I just play with them.**_** ;D**

She was crying. She was scared now. Fred hadn't been able to hear her. She had barely been to hear him.

Where was she? She could miles away from town now, she could be in the middle of nowhere...

She could be deep, deep down.

She started to bang on the roof of the trunk, screaming. She was in full panic now. She barely heard the phone in her hand ring.

* * *

"So, she called you and she kept breaking up?" Velma asked, scanning the computer screen.

"Yes." Fred said.

"How long were you on the phone?"

"Only a few seconds-"

"Nothing is showing up. You have to get back on the phone, try and keep a connection long enough for a location to show up." Velma said. "The last place that shows is her apartment. That was 4 hours ago- she was with us only 2 hours ago."

Fred quickly dialed Daphne's number, praying it'd work. The ringing continued.

Her voicemail picked up. "This is Daphne! Leave me a message and I'll get back you. If this is for a mystery, please contact Mystery Inc Headquarters at-"

He hung up and tried again. Same result. He kept trying as the rest of the gang sat in silence.

"Should we call the police?" Velma asked.

Fred was about to answer when it sounded like the phone had picked up.

"Daphne? Is that you?"

He could hear what sounded like a voice. "...Ed..."

"Daphne! I need you to try and stay with me!" Fizz filled his ear. "Daphne!"

"...me..."

"Daphne, I can hear you- stay with me!"

"...can...t..."

"Daphne! Just listen to me! Stay on the phone!"

Hysterical cries filled his ear.

"Something's showing up!" Velma cried. "Just a few more seconds, Fred!"

* * *

She was clutching the phone when it rang.

"...Aph..."

"Fred!" She cried. "Help me! Please!"

"...try... tay...me..."

"Help me!" She screamed.

"...hear... me..."

"I can't breathe, Fred! Please!" She begged.

"...listen... stay...phone..."

She screamed. "Please! Fred!"

There was commotion on the other line, then it dropped. She stared at the phone, crying. CONNECTION LOST stared back at her.

* * *

Fred and Shaggy stared over Velma's shoulder.

"But, where is that?" Fred asked. "That could be anywhere!"

"Can't we, like, program that into our, like, GPS?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm doing that." Velma said. Scooby sat patiently by Shaggy's side. Velma cursed. "It won't work. Fred, you go to each and every gas station get all the maps of Coolsville you can."

Fred nodded, turning and running to his car.

"Shaggy, you and Scooby go and grab any picture that may be recent of Daphne. I'm calling the police."

Soon, Mystery Inc Headquarters was full. A few police officers helped Fred charter the possible location while Shaggy had taken a few police to Daphne's apartment to get any evidence. Velma was placing a missing person report anywhere she could.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, I'm wandering away from Harry Potter stories for now.**_

_**Anyone will know I do not own ANY characters affiliated with Scooby-Doo.  
I just play with them.**_** ;D**

It was a long night, and after hours and hours, the few police officers who showed up explained they'd do their best.

"We have to find her." Fred said, after the police left. "We have to find her now."

"Well, what can we really do?" Velma said. "There's so many places she could be... the tracking only works so much..."

"We check the places." Shaggy said. "We, like, see stories everyday about how these missing people cases can turn out."

"But, we'd be interfering with their investigation." Velma said.

"When has that ever stopped us?" Fred said.

"Re's right, Relma." Scooby said.

"Where do we start?" Velma said.

"The north side of town. We'll start 300 miles out, checking every possible location as we go." Fred said. "Bring the mobile device for the tracker. We'll get breakfast, ask if anyone saw her last night."

* * *

Fred hit redial about a dozen times during the day, hoping to hear her voice. The phone continued to ring, and Fred began to fear the worse. Maybe whoever took her found out about the cellphone. Maybe she was unconscious... or worse.

They finally sat in the back of the Mystery Machine and wrote off areas they had checked. Any abandoned buildings, any unknown places- even well known places. No clues had even surfaced, and their only hope was to get her to answer the cellphone long enough to give them a signal.

The sun was setting as they all collapsed on the couch of Mystery Inc Headquarters, exhausted and hopeless.

"Nothing." Fred said. "Maybe this is it. Maybe it's over."

"So, we check the East side tomorrow." Velma said. "We'll sleep here, and we'll get an early start."

"Cheer up, Fred. You, like, know that none of our mysteries ever have dead people." Shaggy said.

Fred dropped his head in his hands.

"I'll get us some tea, all right?" Velma said, standing. She left the room quietly and the only sound that echoed through headquarters was clinking from the kitchen.

Fred tossed and turned all night. He hadn't slept in these rooms for almost a year. None of them had. The rooms above headquarters were a good idea when they were fresh out of high school. Now, they all wanted that feeling of independence one could get by being able to say they paid their own rent.

The next morning, he could tell Shaggy and Velma hadn't slept much either. Scooby was still laying across the couch, and it was silent as they ate breakfast.

There was a knock at the door and Velma seemed to jump at the opportunity to get up.

"Is Fred Jones here?" A voice asked.

Fred and Shaggy exchanged a look and walked toward the door.

Three cops stood inside their door. "Fred Jones? You're under arrest for the disappearance of Daphne Blake." One of them said, grabbed Fred's arms and handcuffing him. "You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can and will be held against you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, I'm wandering away from Harry Potter stories for now.**_

_**Anyone will know I do not own ANY characters affiliated with Scooby-Doo.  
I just play with them.**_** ;D**

"I didn't have anything to do with it." Fred insisted.

"Jones, we have evidence. Now, you can tell us where she is, or this will turn into a murder case." Detective Darwen said.

"I told you. I don't know." Fred said. "You can't think I'd do anything to her."

"All the evidence says otherwise."

"What evidence?" Fred demanded. "I know I didn't do it."

"The letter." Darwen said, opening a file and pulling a paper out.

Fred looked it over.

_You're a waste of space, Daphne. You do nothing for Mystery Inc. It wouldn't be a shame if you vanished._

_Fred_

"I wouldn't write that. I didn't." Fred insisted.

"That's your writing, is it not?"

"Well, yes-"

"Why did you do it, Jones? Have a bad argument?"

"I didn't!" Fred said.

"We'll talk when you can tell us where she is." Darwen said. "Unless you want to be charged with murder."

Darwen stood. "Officer Benton, take Jones back to his cell."

* * *

"He couldn't have done it, could he?" Velma asked. "I mean, she tried to call him."

"He was framed. He wouldn't, like, do something like that." Shaggy said.

"Who would frame him?" Velma asked. "I mean, that's a lot of work-" She broke off and her face lit up with realisation. "I think I know who would do something like this."

She went over to a computer and started looking up her theory.

"Who do you think?" Shaggy asked.

"They just got out of jail, served 8 years." Velma said.

"Who?"

Velma turned the computer screen towards Shaggy. "If anyone is mad at us, it's past 'monsters' we've unmasked."

* * *

Velma and Shaggy walked down the street. They were stopping in every store or building with a picture of Heather Lane and Luis Cepeda to ask if anyone had seen them around.

The answer was always no.

"Maybe I was wrong." Velma said.

"But you said they were, like, the only ones recently let out." Shaggy said.

"They are." Velma said. "This has gone on too long. Wherever Daphne is, she probably won't be alive for long. You can go out as far from town as possible, there's still cellphone service. It wouldn't explain her lack of. You go too far out of town, you hit another town."

"What if, like, it's not how far out she is?"

"What?" Velma asked.

"Maybe it's, like, how far _down_?"

"Rit's rem." Scooby said, tossing his head in the direction of two people jumping in their car. The car sped off as Shaggy and Velma ran for the Mystery Machine and sped off after them.

They sped out of town, then onto a dirt road. Velma saw them swerve off the road, into a lightly wodded area.

She turned the van off, grabbed some flashlights and they followed.

They came across a clearing and found two people digging at something. A few seconds later, the man leaned down, dragging up a redhead girl.

"Heather, get the car open. We've got to get her out of here." The man demended. "Those damn kids are onto us."

"keep watch." Velma whispered to Shaggy. She walked back quietly into the woods, then grabbed her phone.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"We need help- right away."

"Police, fire or paramedic?"

"Police, and probably paramedic." Velma said. She gave their rough location and explained the problem.

"I've heard of this case. Here's what we'll ask you to do. Get the van, block the way back to the road. Get the license plate number."

Velma peered through the trees where the two were still forcing Daphne into the car's trunk and relayed the license plates. For being missing for two days, Daphne was still putting up a fight and it was taking the two people all their power to try and get her down.

"All right. I'm going to stay on the line with you until police get there."

Velma whispered to Shaggy to get the van and block the car in. All around was thick woods, and the only way back to the road would be the way they entered.

"Is the car still there?" The operater asked.

"Yes. There's a bit of a fight."

"Your friend is fighting with them?"

"Yes." Velma answered.

"All right. Just keep an eye on them, the police should be there in minutes. The paramedics will follow."

Velma watched as Daphne managed to knock the female over and lossen the man's grip. She took off running(she had lost her shoes at some point over the past few days) toward the trees.

"My friend got loose, she's running toward me."

"Can she see you?"

"I don't think so."

"And where's the van?"

"It's on the road, it's blocking their exit."

A loud bang rang out through the quiet trees.

"Ma'am, do you know what that noise was?"

"No-"

Velma broke off as she saw Daphne fall forward, and saw the man holding a baseball bat.

"Oh God- he just hit her."

"With what?"

"A baseball bat. A metal one."

"Is your friend moving?"

"No."

"The police should almost be there."

"I can hear the sirens."

She saw Shaggy pull the van forward, and a second later saw police cars racing down the road, turning into the clearing.

The man dropped the bat, and he and the woman took off running.

"Stop! Don't move! We'll shoot!" A police officer yelled as he jumped out of his car.

The two people stopped, hands raised. After officers handcuffed them, Velma raced into the clearing and saw Shaggy and Scooby doing the same.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, I'm wandering away from Harry Potter stories for now.**_

_**Anyone will know I do not own ANY characters affiliated with Scooby-Doo.  
I just play with them.**_** ;D**

"How did you know to follow them?" Darwen asked.

"Well, we were asking around if anyone recognised Heather Lane or Luis Cepeda... and they sped off in their car. Scooby said he recognised them." Velma said, looking over to where Heather and Luis were handcuffed.

No wonder they hadn't been recognised. Luis shaved his moustache and head, Heather had made her hair blonde. Velma was watching while the paramedics were loading Daphne.

Darwen nodded toward the ambulance. "She should be okay, she wasn't sitting for days with that head wound."

"Will they release Fred now?" Shaggy asked.

"Seeing as we caught the real people behind it, yes. We'll escort him to the hospital later, if that's where you'll both be."

Velma nodded. "We'll be there until we can see her."

* * *

"Jones." Detective Darwen said, opening the holding cell's door. "Turns out you were right."

"How so?" Fred asked.

"We found Blake. She was actually in the midst of being smuggled into a car trunk when the officers arrived."

"Is she okay?" Fred asked, sitting up.

"No word yet." Darwen said. "Your friends are at the hospital right now. I can escort you there if you'd like. You're free to go."

"I actually want to get a change of clothes and a shower." Fred said.

"I'll give you a ride to your apartment." Darwen said, leading Fred to the door of the department. "I'll get someone to take your truck back to your apartment in the next hour or so."

"Where is it?"

"We had to tow it in for an evidence search." Darwen explained, showing Fred to the car. As they got in and started out of the parking lot, Darwen spoke again. "Of course, it came back with her fingerprints as well as yours, but that's expected if you guys are together."

They pulled to a stop in front of Fred's apartment building. "One of the officers should be here in a bit with your truck. Our apologies on the arrest."

Fred waved it off. "You guys had to do what you had to. Goodnight, detective."

* * *

It was quiet for most of the night in the hospital waiting room. Velma and Shaggy sat in a corner, Scooby at their feet. They were staring blankly towards a Tv mounted on the wall. It was on the town's sole 24 hour news channel, one that liked to follow every little detail in the town. At one point, they heard another ambulance arrive and heard talk about some officers.

The news anchor had just finished a story about a local couple's dog running away for 6 hours before being found across town when a BREAKING NEWS banner flashed across the screen.

One of the nurses saw this, and turned the volume up just a bit louder.

"As reported just hours ago, officials took two suspects in the disappearance of Daphne Blake into custody after two eyewitnesses discovered them trying to force Miss Blake into a vehicle. Miss Blake was missing for just under 3 days until she was found earlier this morning. The two suspects have been identified as Heather Lane and Luis Cepeda, who were unmasked by Mystery Inc just several years ago. According to our sources, they were released from a prison just 3 weeks ago after serving 5 year sentences for the damage they caused when they simulated a dinosaur and wrecked part of an archaeologist exhibit. However, these two suspects have managed to get out of the hands of officials. The car that contained the two was found just off the highway in the ditch. The two officers were unconscious and are being escorted to the local hospital. A search has begun for the two fugitives."

"Any word?" A voice asked.

Velma looked up to see Fred.

"Nothing." She said. "How are you?"

"Better now. What happened?"

Velma explained what they had seen, and then they descended into silence again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, I'm wandering away from Harry Potter stories for now.**_

_**Anyone will know I do not own ANY characters affiliated with Scooby-Doo.  
I just play with them.**_** ;D**

**Also, SO SORRY! It took a while to update because I was fighting strep throat and now I'm fighting a flu, and freaking out because I'm about to enter Grade 12 and graduate. **

It was dawn before anyone came to talk to them.

"We've run any tests on her that we needed, and she has a skull fracture. She needed a couple stitches to close the wound that was caused, but there should be no permanent problems. In other cases, we'd discharge her right away. An officer did talk to her about what happened, they came last night. She is minorly dehydrated, so we're going to give her fluids over the next few hours. We'll give her some painkillers for when we do discharge her, and she should stay with someone until further notice. We'll discuss more about the painkillers closer to when we discharge her. That could be this evening, or even this afternoon. She's asleep right now, but you can come see her." The Doctor explained.

They followed the doctor through the ER and into one of the little curtain surrounded areas.

"I'll be in to check on her in a little while."

"We should all just stay in headquarters until this whole thing is resolved." Velma suggested. "I mean, they escaped so they'll probably look for us. It'll be better if we're together."

"We'll have to get things from our places, but it's a good idea." Fred said. "We can look over anything and try to figure out what they had planned."

* * *

"So, make sure she takes two of these every 6 hours. If it's night time, wait until she wakes up the next morning. But while she's awake, two every 6 hours. Make sure she eats when she takes them, even if it's a piece of toast. Have her drink lots of water, make sure she eats at least one full meal a day. The pills will make her tired and unfocused, so don't be alarmed by that. It'll be about a week before we remove the stitches, but she'll still have headaches afterward for a while." The doctor explained, handing Fred a bottle. "If she has a bad headache in between doses, she can use ice. It should help numb the pain."

Fred nodded.

"I'll get her discharge paperwork done. Maybe Miss Dinkley can help her get dressed."

* * *

Velma drove the van through the streets. Daphne was asleep on the backseat and Scooby was sitting in the open area of the van. Shaggy was riding with Fred in Fred's truck, and they were all headed to Mystery Inc headquarters.

When they got there, Fred came around to the van and carried Daphne inside. They set up the two pullout couches for the night. After Fred had put Daphne to bed, the rest of them decided to tryand figure everything out.

"Of all the people we've busted, you would expect worse than Heather and Luis." Fred said. "I mean, we just busted them for making a dinosaur."

"We've gotten worse people." Velma said. "Maybe it's not just them?"

"Like, what do you mean? You think there's more of them?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, most of the people we busted don't get life in prison." Velma explained. "It's not like murder, it's just causing trouble."

"I think the longest anyone we busted has gotten is 10 years, isn't it?" Fred asked.

Velma nodded. "Something like that.I mean, if someone dies because of them, they get life. But we've never had one of those."


	7. Chapter 7

_**So, I'm wandering away from Harry Potter stories for now.**_

_**Anyone will know I do not own ANY characters affiliated with Scooby-Doo.  
I just play with them.**_** ;D**

**_So, this is the final chapter. Enjoy._**

He smiled as he switched on the news. Of course it would be the top story. Nothing ever happens in little Coolsville.

"Early this morning, police stumbled into what seems to have been a massacre. Detective Darwen expected any scene but this. We've got reporter Helen Lynnley on site with Detective Darwen. On to you, Helen." The reporter said.

The picture changed. A small blonde reporter was standing next to a bulky detective. Behind them, police tape surrounded Mystery Inc Headquarters. "Thank you, Lindsey. I'm Helen Lynnley, here with Detective Darwen. Behind us, as you can see, coroners are removing the five bodies. Forensic units will soon move in on the building in hopes of finding any evidence. Detective, what can you tell the public at this time?"

"Well, Ms Lynnley, we know as much as the next person. One of the other officers stopped in to see how they were coping with the escape of Lane and Cepeda. No one was answering when the officer knocked, so he forced entry. Of course, you know what he found." Darwen said.

"And any update on any possible causes of death?" Helen asked.

"We have speculations, but nothing concrete yet. There appeared to be a struggle, but the scene inside also leads us to believe Lane and Cepeda may have had outside help." Darwen explained.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell the viewers?" Helen asked.

"As much as anyone else in the town may know, the members of Mystery Inc have been around for quite a while. They have helped us through some very tough problems, and this is one mystery the town must solve for them. If anyone finds anything or knows anything, please step forward."

Luis Cepeda turned the TV off and leaned back. He could still see everything from the night before.

_**As they expected, everything was locked. This wouldn't stop them, it was simple an obstacle. Luis set to work picking the lock, listening for any movement inside. Finally, the lock clicked and he swung the door open. Everyone was sleeping in one room together, and Luis saw the mutt rise first, prepared to warn one of the others. He raised the gun and fired one shot into the mutt's skull. **_

_**This woke everyone else up. Heather and Luis began firing shots as the gang tried to stand. After 14 shots, there was barely any movement among the gang's limp bodies.**_

_**"Make sure the job's done." Heather said. Luis walked through the 5 bodies, only to find 2 of them still alive. **_

_**"Please-" Velma cried weakly. "Don't-"**_

_**"You shouldn't have gotten involved." Luis said, raising his gun and firing it straight through the lens of her glasses. He stepped towards Fred who was stuggling for breath. **_

_**"You don't have to-" Fred said.**_

_**"Go big or go home. Everyone else is dead, may as well finish the job." Luis said. He raised the gun and fired one last shot.**_

* * *

It took 4 years for Luis and Heather to get caught and charged. Scooby had been buried along side the other graves, with a stone of his own.

Mystery Inc Headquarters was cleaned and emptied, left for the gang's families to decide what they wanted to do. The families left it as it was.

When the funerals had happened, a majority of the town had shown up to pay their respects and leave flowers.

New flowers appeared daily on all five graves.

**_Blah, the ending wasn't what I really wanted._ **


End file.
